Sometime, somewhere, I will find you...
by AnimeGamer
Summary: A Chrono Cross short fic, it's the end of the adventure, things are set back to normal, and Lavos thwarted, but now can Serge find true love? A sweet little story for you all. R+R (o^.~o)


**_Sometime, Somewhere, I will find you...  
_**A Chrono Cross Short Fiction  
By AnimeGamer  
  
---------------------  
  
_Thus the curtain closes on another tale.  
And eternity has passed, fleeting dreams fade into the distance...   
All that is left now is my memores,  
But i'm sure we'll meet again, someday you and I   
Another place, another time although  
You may not know who I am   
Let us open the door to the great unknown across another reality  
And live another today even when the story has been told. We'll meet each other again  
-Schala "Kid" Zeal  
_  
I close the book again. I've read the book over and over. I still remember every second of that short adventure. It felt like a year, yet only a month. Kid...you will find me, of course you will...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
(Serge awakens, Schala is shown looking for Serge again though various locales)  
_  
To wrap the young hands, around the light that shines down  
Pursue to this point, then wandering around border at this hour  
Continuing in the search, for the name I never knew  
But there's one thought in my mind, when you offer your hand to mine  
History can be love or pain, hugging deep within  
Until death, I will be remembering_  
  
(Schala is looking at her pendant, just staring at it. Serge goes outside of his house, and looks up to the sky.)  
  
_Always  
  
_(Schala looks up into the sky also, and both see the same gleaming star)_  
  
Inside my heart, for how long it has been echoing  
Ever since the drop of night, however there's a faint whisper  
The cold settles in the darkness of the stars, spinning hopes  
Reaching out into your faraway sky._  
  
(Serge looks down, then looks at the book, the book which Schala wrote, which somehow found him. Schala looks down and then looks at her pendant again, her hair swaying.)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
This isnt doing me any good. I'm stuck here, even though when I was revived, I had nearly 100,000 G in my pocket. I've kept it hidden from anyone under my bed. Leena has run off, most likely with one of the people I knew, though they might not remember me. I dont know, Schala said I should have lost my memory, yet, I still have it. I'm starting to wish I didnt remember, because it is really tearing me inside. That was when I decided.   
  
It would be one fateful day. My mother just died, everyone tried to console me, but I kept them at bay , the Mastermune somehow finding me and came to my side. I ran off, toward Opassa Beach, and stopped and sat down. I posted the Mastermune on the sandy beach. Suddenly, it began to resonate.  
  
"Master! Master! Look! The Princess!" Masa said.   
  
I turn to look, and there, you stand, looking out toward the ocean. You turn around and walk toward me, and give your hand. I accept and you help me up. This scene feels so familier, yet not. Your hair was a cross between the old Schala's hair and Kid's hair. You wore a white gown, and you then smiled at me, tears coming down your face. I instantly grab and hug you.   
  
"I feel so happy for our master." Mune said.  
"They found each other, somewhere, sometime, became here and now." Doreen said.  
  
We stop our hug, and I wipe your tears away.  
  
"I finally found you Serge. It took me so long, I was about to give up." you said.  
"I'm glad you found me Kid." I said back.  
"Serge, you can just call me by my real name, Schala."  
"I rather call you Kid still."  
"Alright...it felt like a dream though..."  
"What felt like a dream?"  
"Being Kid. I must tell you what basically happened."  
"Sure."  
"Serge, when I was pulled into the Mammoth Machine and Lavos, and was being forced to join Lavos, I heard your cries when you were younger, so I managed to split myself, one being called Schala, the other Kid. I moved my soul to Kid, but doing so makes me lose my memories. Thus, I became Kid, but at times I became controlled by Schala, the other body stuck with Lavos. I didnt know that Belhastar visited me at Lucca's when I was young, and put something within Kid that would give me my memories back for a short while, and then allowed me to pursue my goals, to save you when you were drowning, to guide you to the flame, and to have Kid be at the right place at the right time to help you against Karsh and the Shaker bros at Cape Howl. I still have a flood of emotions though me as I'am still getting used to having my clone back within me. I still have Kid within me, she became my heart, my Central Consciousness. It's weird that most of her came from my mind's destructive mind-set, thus Kid was almost opposite of me in everyway."  
"So...your Schala and Kid?"  
"Yup. We sure gave Lynx and his arse a kick to the moon!" yuo said, saying it as if you were still Kid.  
"Yeah...I guess." Serge said, remembering what Crono said just before saving Schala.   
"Serge...Wazuki died from FATE, not because of us. Lynx is FATE, no doubt about it, and used your father's body like a doll, your father's soul was deleted from the stroke of a key. You cannot blame yourself or anyone else except FATE. We beat FATE, now we must move on." you told me as she closed her eyes.  
"We must...for my father, and those who hath gone to Void of Darkness, never to exist." I said, hugging you, then placing my lips on yours.  
  
"HOORAY!!! HIP HIP, HOORAY!!!" Masa and Mune said.  
"Shut up you two! You're ruining the moment!" Doreen said.  
  
You moved back, eyes still closed. I opened my eyes, and then the Astral Pendant you were wearing started to glow and hover.  
  
"Kid...I think it's about that time you call out to me in the past, and save me." I said.  
"Yeah...mate." You said as you took my hand, and I grabbed the pendent, then a green swirl took over both of us. Suddenly, for an instant, you disappeared, and then you reappeared. The swirl stopped, and you were soaking wet.  
"It's done Serge. I'm so happy to have you back!" You said as you jumped into my embrace, and then moved yourself so that I was carrying you.   
"I love you Schala 'Kid' Zeal."  
"I love you too, my dear Serge."  
  
_Fin  
_


End file.
